


At The Rooftop

by AngelFlower23



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: The Bat's and Superman share a moment at the rooftop.





	At The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this story before on AO3 I'm just re posting in this my new account. I'll be reposting some of my old stories here.

Clark Kent no Superman was on the Bruce Wayne roof top looking over Gotham City. He had decided to pay a visit to the Batman over some things he heard might be coming his way. He saw a movement from the corner of his eye and there in front of him was Batman.Superman held in a gasp seeing Bruce in any form made his blood run hot, he would sweat a little. “ I'm glad you made it Superman. The Lex Corp is doing some experiments on humans I'm afraid they will make super android humans.” Superman had a thinking face with his finger on his chin. “ So what we stop them we destroy there work and end it.” Superman said after a while. Batman shook his head. “ No we just stay low i as Bruce Wayne will stop them.” Batman said putting his gloved covered hand on Superman’s cape covered back, the wind blowing it in odd angles.

“Oh Batman always so...calculated.” Superman turned at him, touched his face though it was covered, he touched his exposed lips , Batman held him closer loving the feel of his supple muscles with his own, his need for his secret lover growing. He felt it the tightness and in one swift motion kissed Superman in one fiery kiss against the wall of the rooftop in his own Bruce Wayne Tower. He kissed him with such an appetite that Superman for a second felt his air off his lungs. Still they continued kissing them pressing ever even closer together and loving the hard friction. They knew if they ever where caught all hell would break loose but they loved these stolen moments in their superheroes alter egos and thus they continued having them whenever and wherever they could.


End file.
